Question to the World
by negative40G pwns
Summary: What happens when your friend's about to die?  Do you save them or are too sacred because you'll die too? Original story for one of the chapters of my comic


**Question to the World**

Author: Vicki Uchiha

Editor: Mrs. Doucet(English teacher)

'_God, please, don't let this be the most my body can handle... I need more strength!_' She thought, as she lay on her side.

She had always been beaten, whether it was hand-to-hand combat, or even taking an exam, she was too angry to think of anything else but winning this one fight.

If she didn't win this battle, her life was down the drain. Everything she worked for would be proved worthless.

"Hah, you think you'd ever be able to beat me? Think again, idiot." Tadashi kicked her in the stomach and blood came spurting out of her mouth.

"Ugh.." She realized that if she didn't win this, she'd die.

She tried to get up, but she struggled with her left leg broken and right arm broken.

"Why do you keep forcing yourself to get up? You'll never have a chance to win against me, or anyone else for that matter." He smirked.

"Sh-shut up..." She said faintly. "If I die, I'll die trying to beat you. You've destroyed my life, and I can't forgive anyone like you."

"Oh, wow, she's speaking so high and mighty. You think you'll be able to beat me with only muscle and no wits?" Tadashi grinned and continued, "think again!"

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"...Nara!" What had she heard? It sounded familiar to her. Like someone from her past was coming back.

"Nara, don't kill yourself trying to beat him!" It was her old friend, Kiyoshi. He had been the only one she'd seen from her past in a few years.

"D-don't get involved. You'll be k-killed also..." She tried keeping her words straight, but struggled to speak.

She tried walking over to Tadashi, but his speed was too fast for Nara to keep up with.

She was elbowed in the back and she fell to the ground, face first.

"... Ugh... Fuck...!"

"Heh, you'll never defeat me!" Tadashi had appeared to be holding a kunai. A very large one, with dried blood stains on the blade.

Kiyoshi yelled, "Nara, no!" and ran towards her.

"Stop, you will be killed along with me if you get involved! Please let me die, I want you to be safe and out of harm's way!" Tears came to Nara's eyes.

"Shut up, you stupid emo. I will kill you both if you don't shut up!" Kiyoshi was too scared to keep running. He froze when Tadashi said those words. "Hah, that shut you up, didn't it?"

Nara couldn't do anything to defend herself. She only had one arm and one leg, and Tadashi's foot was on her neck, with quite a bit of force. Almost as if he were to break her neck. She kept gasping for air, then he took his foot away and sat on her back.

"You bastard! Get off of... me!"

"Make me. Now, how would you like to be killed?"

Nara didn't respond. She was getting angrier and angrier.

Kiyoshi didn't do anything but hope that Nara was alright, and hoped that she didn't have to die.

"Wow, how sad. Her best friend won't even help her out when she's about to die. Usually best friends help each other out. You're even worse than me, you know that, Kiyo-san." Tadashi grinned menacingly.

Kioyshi froze once again and shivers ran down his spine. '_Fuck! He's right, I'm the worst... Why does Nara keep me as a friend...?_'

Tadashi lowered his kunai near Nara's neck. "These are the last few breaths of life you'll ever have. Enjoy them. You're going to Hell with all the crimes you've committed."

"NARA, NO!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Kiyoshi, I'll be fine. You'll be safe. Live a great life, and try to forget about me. It'll be less painful for you if you think of me just as I am; a criminal." Nara smiled crookedly. "Promise me you'll stay out of danger. I'll always be happy just as long as you're happy. 'Bye." Her last words were soft, but were heard from a far distance.

"Hmph, that was pathetic. Now, DIE!" Tadashi stabbed the knife into her throat. She didn't make a noise, as her spirit was being taken away from her body.

Tadashi disappeared. Kiyoshi was so surprised that he could barely walk.

He fell on his knees near Nara. He cupped her face. "Nara... You weren't a criminal... People just thought of you as one, and so you became one... Please... Don't leave me... I need you!" He couldn't stop the tears from coming. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, GOD?! She was a great person...! Sh-she didn't deserve any of what she received! She deserved better friends, not me or Tadashi... Why did Tadashi turn against her...? God, please... Help...! Somebody! Help!"

Kiyoshi pleaded for help of some kind, but they were in the middle of a forest, in a clearing. Blood everywhere around them.

'Nara, if we can't be together here, then we'll be together one day. I'll live my life knowing you wanted me to be happy. And no matter how hard it'll be, I'll show no more fear. Thank you... Nara.'

* * *

"... And we are here today, to acknowledge a hero who has saved this village many times, but was cornered and made to become an outlander. Every year, this day on, we will have this same ceremony, to honor this fearless hero. This is not a funeral for a human, but for a bird who has been set free of her cage, called 'life'." The man said.

The ceremony ended. "Thank you for all you've said about her. And for everything else." Kiyoshi told Yoichi

"It was no problem, it was my honor. Nara was misunderstood, and was stressed, and couldn't bare it anymore. And I understand what she feels."

"Yeah," Kiyoshi had tears in his eyes once again. "I loved her very much. Just like a sister."

"So did I. We all thought of her as a great person." The priest hugged Kiyoshi.

"Yoichi..." Kiyoshi cried in his friend's arms. "I miss her..."

"I do, too. She will be missed by everyone. Especially us two. We have each other, and we will be strong for Nara. Right?" Yoichi said as he tightened

"Right," Kiyoshi answered. "She died happily and will always be in our hearts."


End file.
